Betrayed souls
by Nathan1
Summary: I must remember...those dreams.They are so confusing."Help."I whisper."Help!"But no one answers.I don't know if I'm a hero.Heck,I don't even know me self!Please listen to my story.........for it may now even end...
1. Chapter 1

Trust your dreams. Both my parents said that. That's our old way, are tradition way. The way of our ancestors. Trust the little voice that speaks to you. That is your heart speaking. But when those feelings, those dreams, those voices are so confusing, what do you do then?   
"Help," I whisper. "Help."  
I'm not sure who I'm talking to when I say that, but I hope they're listning.  
  
  
I'm not sure how to begin this story. For one thing, it's still going on. For another, you should never tell a story unless you know how it's going to the end. I'm not sure if i even know the begining. I'm not sure if I'm a minor character are a hero. Heck, I'm not sure I'll be around to tell the end of it. But I don't think anyone else is going to tell the story. Listen to my story.....  
  
Chapter ONE:The card(Please don't look at it to were i put all the paragraphs!I'm just writing it)  
____________________________  
  
  
"Time to go!" My mom told me as my friend's brother and him came and picked me up for school."OK!  
Bye mom!" And then my and my other friend Chris ran out to the car."Hey Justin!" I said to Justin.He's my other friend.  
I forgot about to tell you that I'm 13 in the 7th grade.Chris is 11 in the 6th grade.And justin is 12 and in the 7th grade  
like me.His big brother that is driving us to school is named Wes for short and he's 17."You get those cards yet?" I asked Justin.  
"The Sheild and Sword?" He replied "Not yet." We stoped at Taylor's house to pick him up.He's 11 in the 6th grade."I got a booster!"  
Taylor told us. "What did you get?" He handed my the cards. "Crass Clown....Pumking.....WHAT THE HECK!?!?!?" I yelled. Justin Chris   
and Taylor all looked at me. "I thought my rare was Sangan!What is that?" I was looking at a card with a moving image of Yugi inside!  
"Yugi......?" We all said. "Somthing has gone terably wrong....." He said.We were at the school now so I told the card with yugi in it  
to wait till are lunch.So I put the card in my pocket. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:The millium item master  
___________________________  
  
  
Finaly it was lunch.I sat down with Justin.I got the card out and started talking to him."So what has gone wrong yugi?" I asked him "Me and joey and all them,including bakura,have been defeted by an unknow person...." He contued. "And stole all of are milleum items,including every single other milluem item......" We were shocked. "What is this person's name?" We asked. "I have no clue.I only know were he is......."  
"WERE!!!" We yelled. "In the shadow realm..........." He replied. "But you are there!"  
"I am in my own shadow realm......the only way there is to optain the only 1 shadow realm card, and deafet is faithful servent named Tuygoshder." We were amazed about all of this! "How do we get that card?!?!?!"  
"By defeting his servents servent.Kinda funny I think!" He starts laphinh thinking about it. "But were is he?"  
"He is this school........room 37654." He tells us. "But we only have like 400 rooms!"  
"It is underground." WOW!We get to duel for alot of lives! "I forgot to mention that the unknow master will get all the items together and contral the universe!But he is only missing one.......your item Nathan[that's me]."  
"Were is it!?!!?!?"  
"You will find it in your grandest duel......." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The other servent "Liigywersh"!  
__________________________________  
  
  
"Just get the ball in the roof of the gym and you'll no what to do......."Those were the last words of the card.It turned into a Sangan."Let's try and get it after school." So we do the rest of are day and ask my parents if we can stay for somthing."So what should we do?" Justin asked. "Lets kick some balls up there and try and get it down." It took like an hour to get it down! When it falls, it goes through the ground like a huge bowling ball! "WOW!"  
We jump down the hole and see the room.The door is open.There he is,sitting there with cards looking at us. "I knew you would make it." He tells us. "Were is the Shadow Realm card!" He holds it up waving it. "You got to beat me for it!But my Zombie Deck is a sure death wish for you!" I don't care! "I'll duel you insted!" Justin yells. "So you do.......OK.No problem there!" I guess he's got this one......... 


	4. Chapter 4

Justin VS. Liigywersh Part 1  
"liigergery Or what ever your name is your going down even with your stupid Zombie deck"Yelled justin at liigywersh. "you foolish boy you don't know what you're getting into"liigywersh said  
wait Justin take this"I Shouted to Justin throwing him a gift my mom had bought him on our vaction, I threw him the necklace with a stone in the center. i had got one,too."LET'S DUEL"Liigywersh and justin said at the same time. At the same time a deuling arena shot up from the ground and 2000 life points came up on the screen. Justin Drew his cards and Layed down a 7 colored fish in attack mode."ha beat that"justin yelled  
"oh so young and so much to learn"said liigywershLaying down a card in Attack mode and i lay down wasteland and a magic or trap card which one i dare not speak"  
Doesn't sound like a problem I'll Attack"Oh It Looks Like you killed my moster Dark Assailant 1200/1200 But whats this i layed a trap card reinforcements It increases a monsters defence by 500 and that wasteland card increases it by 200 more points that makes it 1900 points oh it looks like i win that one And you lose 100 points"  
"ah Man "  
1900~2000  
"ok i think its time for it guys" as he said that the necklace started glowing and then stoped and we all know what he was talking about when he needs a card he always chants this one thing.  
"hare hare neoty neoty hare hare"justin said  
justin reached down and pulled up a card  
"ah guys i don't think this what i wanted"  
"really Wait Justin Let me See That"I said justin showed it to me and i couldn't belive what i saw it was a card we had never really seen but we had heard about and i read the effect and said"justin remember when i sawed you that card on the internet?"I said He noded "well this is the card remember what it does" He noded...... 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 2  
"Ok i'll play ummm Death ball i pay lf the attack of any monster on the field being nothing means zero and after that take all your monsters add their attack and take that from your life points."thats 1900 LP gone ha"  
liigywersh"what? no"  
"this card also says it ends your turn so its my turn again ha ha"  
"i play 3 swords of revealing light and i end my turn but now i play dark hole turn number 1 "  
"now i play a monster card number 2"  
"last one i play a magic/trap card done your turn"  
"good now i lay down a Zombie warrior 1500/0 and attack"  
"Ha now i filp my TRAP card and its ultimate offering i pay 500 LP and get a monster out on the field in Defence mode and now i attack with that monster i laid down before it was la jinn 1800/1000 and i attack and beat you "  
"god for a "servent of a master duelist" you're no good"shouted justin 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Millieum Cross  
  
  
"I beat you fair and square!"Justin told him."Hand it over..."  
Liigerwershy just grinned."But I just tore it to shreds!" All  
the sudden my pocket was glowing.I looked inside and there  
was a necklas.It was in a circle with 2 inch spikes coming out the top and each of the sides.But the bottom one was 3 inches.[So it looked like a cross.]It had a metal chain so you could where it.I put it on.All the sudden  
I got taller,and my hair changed."No you didn't!"My voiced had changed also too!I thought I was a whole new person, but my mind was the same.  
For some reason I knew were it was."Take off your hat..."He just sat there   
laughing."For one thing,if you ripped it up,your master would be stuck there  
forever.That means no house for you, beacuse he is like your owner for you!"Then I used this power that just came to me."Light of Millani!"I yelled.  
This mystical power made him come to his "good" sences.He just handed it  
over like a good zombie.Weird........"uh..Thank you."Me and Justin took the   
card and went back home to round up the dueling group. 


	7. Chapter 7

Now here is when it gets intresting!(Hope you enjoy!:-])[I'm also going to change it to how you all like it!]  
  
Chapter 7:The Shadow Realm entry  
  
  
*Ding-Dong!* We rang Taylor's door.  
Taylor:Hey!You got my card?  
Verathan:Here you go Taylor.  
Taylor:Nathan!?Did you grow up some how?!  
Verathan:I got a new Millium item...long story.See?*Shows Taylor the Millium Cross*  
Taylor:WHOA.........  
Justin:Now to the point.We are here to tell you about somthing....  
So we told him everything and went off to Chris's house.  
*Ding-Dong!*We rang at Chris's house.  
Chris:Hey g......WHO is THAT!?!?  
Verathan:Calm down...It's me nathan,I got a new Millium item...here we go again...  
We told him the story also and went somewere that no one will see us.A tunnel by are house.  
Verathan:Here we go!  
*I use my the Millium Cross to get there with the help of the card to guide us to the place in the Shadow Realm*  
Chris:This place ain't to great...  
Taylor:Your telling me!  
Verathan:Ssshhh!I can hear somthing...  
Justin:Me also!  
Unknown Servent:I've been waiting Verathan!I knew any of you could deafet my foolish servent...I'm glad he's a mindless zombie now!  
Justin:So you think your a hotshot!Try me!  
Verathan:This is my match.....  
Unknow Servent:heheheh....do you know who I am!  
Verathan:I guess not..your are not that famous around were live,but I guess I'm famuos around here beacuse it seems like you knew me!  
Unknow Servent:I am "Geeruushia"!Faithful servent of the Master!  
  
Thants it!I'll work on the next part soon!:-) 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Verathan V.S. Geeruushia:part 1  
_______________________________________  
  
Verathan:I'll roll the die then you can...*Him and Geeruushia roll and Verathan gets a 4 and Geeruushia gets a 5*  
Geeruushia:Well it looks like I go first!*He draws 5 cards and snikers*  
Verathan:Just lay em' down you freakin' little fool!  
Geeruushia:As you say.I lay 2 cards face down,and then I put this monster in attack mode!  
*Flame Licker **** ATK/1750 DEF/1230*  
Verathan:That is very scary!*I draw 5 cards*  
Verathan:Look here, La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp!I put 3 cards face down also.ATTACK LA JINN!  
Geeruushia:/very smart you are.Mirror force will get you out of that!  
Verathan:7 tools of bandit!The mirror force has no effect,but I lose 1000 Life Points.  
Geeruushia:My magic jammer gets rid of that 7 tools!I discard de-spell to de-activated it!Nothing happens at all.  
Verathan:Well isn't the battle of traps and magic!Your move stupid fool!  
Geeruushia:Fine.I draw,put down a card in face down deffence postion,and then I'm done.  
Verathan:Look what I drew!Blood Vors with an attack of 1900 for a four star!I equip it with axe of despair,making its  
attack 2900!Then I attack your face down card!  
Geeruushia:Who's the fool now!Man-eater bug!Your stupid Blood Vors is destroyed! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:Nathan V.S. Geeruusia:part 2[I'm back to my normal body.And from now on it's going to change a little]  
  
Geeruushia:I lay down....  
*all the sudden he jumps up in the air and throws a knife right at nathan's face!*  
Nathan:What the crap are you doing!You are loosing your mind!  
Geeruushia::HAHAHA!!!Fool!The cards are nothing!  
Nathan:This is not right!  
*Geeruushia punches Nathan right in the face HARD*  
Geeruushia:How does that feel!Looks like your nose is bleeding!  
Nathan:Aaarr!  
Justin:Hey you freak!  
*Justin jumps up and kicks him right in the chest*  
Geeruushia:Ooooooo...........idiot!  
*Then when Geeruushia is looking at Justin Nathan grabs Geeruushia's leg and trips him and then kicks him right in the back of the head*  
Nathan:Now I understand I must do what I need to rid of evil!  
Geeruushia:Idiot!  
*Geeruushia pulls out a gun and aims it right at Nathan's head when Chris and Taylor take the gun and throw it to the ground and it breaks*  
Nathan:You are trying to kill are you!That has gone fr enough!  
*I grab my cross as the bottom spike gets about 7 inches in length*  
Nathan:Then I must destroy you!  
*I grab the cross and use it as a knife and stab him right in the heart*  
Nathan:Now to move on... 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:The unknow women  
__________________________  
  
  
Chris:............that was very unexpected  
Nathan:Whao...look at this!  
*The blood just like sucks in the knife/cross and it looks clean as ever*  
Taylor:Your welcome for stealing the gun!*He smirks*  
Nathan:oh ya!thank you guys and inclued Justin for smaking him right in the FACE!  
*All the sudden a HUGE loud crash happend*  
Nathan:What the crap was that?  
Justin:Hhhmm.....there's a figu...  
*Just feels a sharp pain in his stomache*  
?????:Shut your mouth weakling before you get ahead of your self on reviling me before being seen!  
*Justin starts to see blood dripping from a knife in his body*  
Justin:Eeerrr.......I th.....Wa....ou........................  
*He layed on the ground with out breathing*  
Nathan:What did you DO!  
?????:Heheheh...I do as I please beacuse I wil own the world soon enough beacuse of all my Millennium items!  
Nathan:It's you......  
*All the sudden Nathan's cross starts to glow with a white light*  
Unknow women:You are the evil...you shall fall soon enough!  
*We are all in shock as she revives Justin and makes the knife float in the air aiming right at the enemy*  
Nathan:Are you.....who I think you are..... 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:The dream  
___________________  
  
  
Nathan:Millani??!  
Millani:Yes Nathan.I have come from the cross in which I've made from my hands.  
Nathan:But I only know you from...my dreams......I remember!A sly figure was trying to slay me with his sword...but then he noticed that the tip was missing...the sharpnes of it to cut.But worthless it lay in his hands.He was shocked.Then I see you...I just knew your name.You had torn out the tip before he could damage me.Then you said 'One may not use and steal of ones sacrid item that they had made!'.He was in shock and ran for his life.But now since I remember I know YOUR name now thief and master duelist!Uonijen.Then Millani just looked at me and said 'you will know soon enough..'.She is my Guardian Angel!And an ansester!  
Uonijen:So that's it huh!But soon my millenum sword made from all the sacrid items will soon be complete!  
*Uonijen then tryed to grab my neckless as a dark creature came from within it*  
Millani:This is not good!There was normaly an evil soul in there to take you over!But then I took over so I could protect you Nathan!But now it is free!It may look alot like you.....but do not hold back from destroying it!It is your battle with him....I must take of Uonijen's real soul.......  
Uonijen:Thats wh*His voice starts changing to sounding almost like yami bakuras"at you think! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:The Duel of Souls  
_______________________  
  
  
Yanshujin:Millani....it has been I LONG time since I last saw you!  
Millani:Yes it has been......but you will fall!  
Justin:I shall put my soul up on the line....  
Koligen:Ha!Your foolish friend does not what he is talking about![NOTE:He is my like yami form guy]  
Tiffany:No justin!  
Justin:Tiffany!?!?!?  
Tiffany:I followed you,beacuse I was scared about you!But don't do it!  
Justin:It will help them win this battle.......  
*Then Yanshujin pulls out a sword and charges at Millani*[The blade is 8 feet long,then blade has all spiked ridges on it,the blade is black and the handle is red with a black skull near the top]  
Millani:Yan*Then she pulls out her sword!*[It is a 3.5 foot blade,pur white with a glow and the handle is a light blue with angel like winges on each side]shujin!  
*Millani blocks the attack and spins to get a slice at his left arm.He then grabs the blade and trys to bend it.Millani then pushes down and cuts at his leg.He jumps up[note that they are in the air as everybody else watches]and slices down at the top of her head.She then kicks the blade and it comes strate to his face as he then lets go and gracs it again very fast.She then stabs at his head as he blocks with his sword and punches her in the stomanche.  
Millani:Ooooooooo.......you will not win!  
*She then closed her eyes and starts to relaxe.He then goes strate for the heart.[Then Kingdom Hearts commerical music starts playing]She opens her eyes and starts moving around with her sword gracefily and dodges 43 strikes form him.She then grabs his throut and puts her sword right at his nose.*  
Millani:Now you shall fall for everything you did...  
*She thrust the sword right in his head*[The music stops]  
Nathan:Millani.......you did it.  
Millani:Now it's you who must a battle..... 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:When Worlds Collide!  
__________________  
  
Koligen:So you think you're up to the match with me....*He pulls out his sword*[It is a 4.5 foot blade and has designs on it which I can't desribe.  
The blade is a dark gray.The handle is pure black with red points coming out in the left right and bottom.]....with no sword?  
Nathan:That's what you think...*Millani throws me the Milluim sword with the whole thing complete*...for I have the sword that can contral the universe!  
Koligen:But my sword is the one that destroyed eygpt and all the duel monster to cards....for when I strike you with it,what a nice weak card you will become!  
Nathan:But that will not happen  
Kojigen:But what happens when the shadow realm collides with your world...*He lifts his hands and all the sudden we are in a city where a crowd of people are watching like they whole thing and the sky is still black and fogy though.There is a news reporter there talking about somthing*[Then the song "When Worlds Collide" by POWERMAN 5000.And if you dont know what that is,it is song number 6 on Tony Hawks Pro Skater 2]  
Nathan:So a fight called for the whole the world seen must happen...*I'm looking up and notice that he is flying and I finaly notice that he has a big advantage over me on that.Millani then like reads my mind and just flys right into my body and I grow angel wings about 5 feet in lenth on each side.*  
Nathan:I now think it's fair now.This battle will be grand and I shall win showing the whole world!  
Kojigen:Then let use get started! 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:Kojigen's fight  
________________________  
  
  
Nathan:I'm ready for ya'!  
*Kojigens first move is a chop at my arm.I quickly move my arm and smash my foot right in his face already.He is bleeding out of the side of his lip.He grabs his lip and grunts,then punches me hard in the stomache.  
Nathan:Enough of us fighting like at the playground....  
*I fly realy fast at him and swip my sword,but he jumps up and I keep going were I planned to go.An unfinished building.  
Igraped and broke a bar from it and charges strait at him.Sword is left.bar in right.I started swinging with both.He would keep bloking my sword with his and grabing the bar.Then I finnaly got a hit on him with the bar.Right in the head.He flew back and grabed somthing from his pants.He threw a knife right at me.I tryed to move away,but it stabbed me right in my right arm.*  
Nathan:Eeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrr.......AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!  
*I grabed it out as blood was starting to stane my shirt.I was sad that millani was in my body now that she could not heal me.But then I thought about it.I got her powers also!All the sudden it started healing.I grabbed my sword with both hands and charged.*  
Kojigen:You have no chance now.......  
*He grabed somthing in his pocket again and pulled out another sword.It was the same as the other sword.He started slicing at me with both!I had to black one and then dodge one.He then got me in a choke hold with a sword to my face.*  
Kojigen:What are you going to do now?  
*Jistin then finds the power to relise his soul and he makes his soul go up and block the blow from the sword.He killed him self for me.For the fate of the world.Justin is now dead.*  
Tiffany:No....justin..............WHY!!!!  
*The news reporter started saying "The fighter's friend just some how relished his soul and killed him self for the fighter!"I was in shock and so was he.Perfect chance to strike.I cut at his leg and I missed.I could not take this crap any more!*  
Nathan:This has gone far enough!  
*I feel a strong power in my body.I change.I am a whole new person.I am glowing and everybody is closing there eyes.I have turned part angel!I fly at him rely fast and grab him by the throught.I tell him somthing he needs to know.*  
Nathan:You have been follish to fight with good.Your evil onslought shall end............NOW!!!  
*I thrust my now glowing sword right his is heart.He looks as if he is going to trow up.But he is dead.Forever he lay on the ground,Dead......  
FOREVER.*  
  
Well there it is!Over FINALY!!PLZ PLZ PLZ VOTE FOR ME IN MY OWN CONTEST![And thank you for enjoying my work.] 


	15. Sneak Peek to story 2

Sneak peck to "Nothing but the truth:Betrayed souls 2"!!!  
  
*It has been 4 years since that day....the day when the worlds collided..the day I defeted he enemy..the day I lost Justi.But there is more to it........more betrayed souls to take care of.......*  
Nathan:Finaly!My first car since I'm now 17!  
Chris:Yeah man...PT Cruiser like you wanted....but now they are realy cheap.Which is good.  
Nathan:YES!This rocks!  
*I was driving along and then......HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
Nathan:MILLANI!  
*I almost run her over and I scide out and almost totaled my FIRST car in the FIRST minute!  
Nathan:Millani......ho..wha.........mel.........  
Millani:Somthing is not good....  
Nathan:What is it?  
Millani:His name is........  
  
I will get up the next story in about a month...so you kinda have got to wait.But plz REVIEW! 


End file.
